deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Robb Stark
King Robb Stark was the eldest son of Eddard "Ned" and Catelyn Stark, as well as the brother of Bran, Arya, Sansa, and half-brother to Jon Snow (though this is later revealed to be a lie). During the War of the Five Kings, Robb leads a rebellion against the Lannisters as the King in the North. When his father moved to King's Landing to perform his duties as the Hand of the King, Robb was granted the title of Lord Paramount of the North. Upon hearing that his father had been arrested and killed under false accusations of treason, Robb rallied his bannermen to rebel against the new king Joffrey Baratheon and reestablish the North as an independent kingdom. Eventually, he was reunited with his mother who managed to escape K While Robb's campaign was a success, he, Catelyn, and a large portion of the Stark forces were massacred during an event that came to be known as the Red Wedding where Walder Frey betrayed the North for breaking the marriage pact they established at the start of the war. Battle vs. Robert Baratheon (by MilenHD) It was a little foggy day near the River Trident,in the Riverlands.Robb Stark riding with his horse,Greywind and 4 of his bannerman were scouting the area,nearby them Robert on his horse with 4 Baratheon soldiers were incoming,as they approach closer one of the Stark bannerman alerted them for the incoming of other soldiers.As they approached closer,Robb ordered his bannerman to fire their crossbows at the Baratheon's bannerman hitting one of them in the eye. Robb:12345 Robert:1234 Robert ordered his soldiers to fire their longbows and the longbows shoots were truly superior as they killed one of the Northmens and wounded one badly. Robb:1234 Robert:1234 Than Robb and Robert ordered their soldiers to charge and than both clashed,the first death was of a Stark bannerman who was impaled in the guts by the spear of a Baratheon bannerman. Robb:123 Robert:1234 As the fight continued,the Baratheon bannerman pulled his spear but was assaulted by Greywind and the Direwolf rip the throat of the Baratheon bannerman,only to get another Baratheon bannerman impaled by Robb's sword,who dismounted his horse. Robb:123 Robert:12 As Robb pulled his sword he charged at Robert who knocked one of his bannerman,but Robb was attacked behind by Baratheon soldier holding a hunting knife,the hunting knife didn't managed to pierce Robb's armor.As Robb swung three times his sword but his strikes were dodged by the bannerman who also managed to knock Robb's sword and he pulled his dirk and started fighting him,except Greywind appeared a bite the leg of the Baratheon bannerman and Robb slit his throat,and grabbed his fallen longsword and mounted his horse.And as he turned he saw his bannerman's head smashed by Robert's war hammer. Robb:12 Robert:1 As he saw Robb incoming Robert raised his hammer and shield in defensive position,except he got attacked behind by a Northman with longsword who knocked the war hammer,but Robert pulled his knife and stabbed him in the neck and grabbed again his hammer and mounted his horse. Robb:1 Robert:1 As both commanders and kings charged,Robert swung his hammer and knocked Robb,but Robert horse got bitten by Robb's direwolf and this forced Robert to dimount it.But as he dismount it,with one mighty swing he killed Greywind by smashing his head.As he saw his direwolf dead Robb charged with anger and started dueling Robert,both were equall in the duel,but Robert managed to stun Robb by hitting him with his shield and smashed his head with the warhammer. Robb: Robert:1 Seeing he survived the battle,Robert shouted "Our is the Fury" in victory. Expert's Opinion While Robb hadd better dagger and tactics,and the direwolf was great companion,he was outclassed in everything by Robert like strenght,experiance long and short range and mostly because Robert ended a whole dynasty,while Robb was betrayed. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Rebels